Beautiful Dreamer (Sharon's Dream)
by lissianne
Summary: The story is the third of the series following Sleepless in L A and Some Say I'm A Dreamer. Special thanks to gingersnapped907 for all of the help!


Beautiful Dreamer

Sharon's Dream

Sharon peered into her refrigerator tonight she was feeling tired, trumped and hungry. She reached in and took out a bottle of wine, which should do just fine. Rubbing her hand along her forehead, she was trying to recall what thought process led her to telling Andy that she dreamt of him last night. She had hoped he would forget, but the wink he gave her at work earlier today assured her that he did not.

Picking up the bottle of wine, turning on some music she headed down the hall. Tonight she would forgo the wine glass. Yes, it was that kind of night. Sharon ran an extra hot bubble bath with just a splash of lavender essential oil. Slowly sinking into the tub, her toe chased the last remaining drip from the faucet.

As she was leaning back relaxing her phone rang, she answered it with a smile and a simple "Andy."

"Hello there beautiful dreamer, have I caught you at a bad time?" He asked.

"No I'm soaking in a bubble bath," she replied.

"Seems I remember a conversation you promised finishing tonight."

"I thought that maybe you would forget."

"Not a chance, I've been worthless all day thinking about it," Andy laughed.

"Worthless all day? Hmmm."

"Oh am I talking to the Captain or is this Sharon?"

" I guess you'll have to figure that out," she smiled.

"So are you going to tell me about this dream or not? You aren't going to make me beg are you?"

There were other things she would like to make him beg for, but Sharon kept those thoughts to herself.

"It was short," she said.

"Huh… Wha... What was short?" Andy asked sounding confused.

"My dream, what did you think I meant?" She rolled her eyes and did a face palm.

"Oh, never mind. What was that sound…it was a thud or something?"

She sighed and giving in and started to tell him about her dream, "I had planned to make everything perfect. Candles, music, wearing something sexy, lacey and almost see through. But you came too soon."

"I did, what?"

"You arrived at my condo earlier than expected" She face palmed again and wondered how men's brains ever functioned in the real world.

"Hey, there's that sound again"

"No doubt," she sighed once more.

"I answered the door in my yoga pants and my favorite sweater. I was flustered of course because nothing was going as planned."

"I find that hard to believe," she could hear the smile in Andy's voice.

"No getting smart with me." She continued, "remember how it was when we first found out that we weren't dating? It was so awkward."

"For you, maybe."

She let out another longer sigh this time, "that's what it felt like. Nothing was pointing toward the passionate night I had imagined."

There was a long silence.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, I was pondering the passionate part."

"I looked into your eyes. You drew me close. Your lips were about to touch mine. Then I sneezed."

She could here Andy snort a laugh, "boner killer"

Raising her eyebrows in question, "what did you just say?"

"Nothing, I'm just laughing," Andy answered quickly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get you full in the face."

"Oh yes, I feel much better now."

"In a grand gesture, you scooped me up into your arms."

"Now you're talking." Andy said, sounding proud of his dream self.

"I was kissing your neck as we headed down the hallway to the bedroom."

"Finally."

Ignoring him Sharon continued, "then as you turned into the bedroom, I raised my head back to look at you."

"Oh no," he winced.

"…and you cracked my head into the door frame." She giggled because she could see this comedy of error that happened in her dream. "You dropped me on the bed. We laughed until our sides hurt. Then I caught that look you give me sometimes when no one is watching. Our eyes met and the laughing stopped."

This time it was Andy that sighed, "I'm almost afraid to find out what happens next."

"No, we were just us again. There you were, my best friend, the one who I trust with my life, the person who knows me better than I know myself, the man that I lo…" She stopped, surprising herself at what she almost said. To cover it up she quickly kept telling him about the dream "you held by hand, our fingers entwined. You were rubbing your thumb along mine. I don't think you know what that does to me?"

"Oh, but maybe I do." Andy replied in a low voice.

"You inched my sweater up. Your soft kisses brushed my stomach, slowly working their way up to my…"

Sharon stopped.

"Your what? I'm dying here."

"There's someone knocking at my door."

"Are you serious? Maybe Rusty forgot his key"

"Rusty isn't coming home tonight, besides he would text first." Sharon laughed,

"he has a fear of being shot."

"Smart kid. I'll stay on the line, to make sure you're ok," Andy offered. "Just in case there's trouble."

"At this time of night, I can't imagine it's anything but trouble. Oh god, what if it's Stroh?" With that idea she sounded a bit startled.

Andy laughed at that but said seriously, "Sharon, I don't think serial killers knock. Go see who's there and what they want. I'll wait."

Sharon threw on her yoga pants and favorite sweater and with her gun at her side, she cracked open the door.

"You were right. Nothing but trouble would be on your doorstep this time of night."

"Andy!" she exclaimed as she pulled him close after setting her gun on the entry table and shutting the door.

He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumb in those little circles that set her on fire.

"I promise not to smack your head on the door frame." Andy said and gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"And I promise not to sneeze in your face. I can't believe you're here." Sharon smiled then leaned into him and kissed his neck.

"I told you once that I was the man to make your dreams come true… and I intend to do just that." Andy told her as he picked her up.


End file.
